God Mistake
by RamuCa
Summary: Cinta sejati itu tidak mempunyai akhir yang bahagia karena Cinta sejati itu tidak pernah berakhir. KyuMin ff. oneshot. DLDR!


**God Mistake**

.

_Cinta sejati itu tidak mempunyai akhir yang bahagia karena Cinta sejati itu tidak pernah berakhir._

.

_19 April 2007_

Cairan bening itu sedari tadi sudah memaksa ingin menyeruak membanjiri kulit pipiku...

"...Kyuhyun?"

"Kyuhyun?"

"Cho... Kyuhyun?!"

Pemuda pucat itu tampak terbaring lemah di kasur. Tak terlihat tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan segera bangun. Dan kini seseorang yang sedari tadi menyebut namanya hanya mampu terdiam dan menatap kosong tubuh lemah itu. Tak berniat membuka mulut untuk kembali memanggil namanya. Ia tahu, bahkan sangat tahu, berapa kalipun ia memanggil nama pemuda pucat itu tetap saja tak akan bangun.

**BRUKK**!

Perlahan pemuda manis itu merosot ke lantai dan kini ia hanya bisa berdiri dengan lututnya. Kakinya tak mampu menahan beban berat tubuhnya. Otaknya tak lagi mampu berpikir. Saat ini ia hanya fokus pada tubuh pucat di hadapannya. Dan tanpa sadar setetes air jatuh di pelupuk matanya menandakan bahwa ia menyadari sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang ia pikirkan tidak akan mungkin terjadi secepat ini.

.

.

Semua orang saat ini tengah menunggu di koridor depan ruang ICU. Semuanya terlihat sedih dan syok mendengar penuturan dari dokter yang menangani Cho Kyuhyun, pemuda jangkung yang tengah terbaring lemah dan tak sadarkan diri di ranjang rumah sakit itu.

'_Beberapa tulang rusuknya patah dan menjepit paru-paru. Kemudian tulang pinggulnya juga patah. Ini sangat sulit. Kemudian, harapan hidupnya kemungkinan hanya sekitar dua puluh persen saja. Jika ia masih bisa bertahan hidup, maka ia tak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi. Berdoalah semoga Tuhan memberi kekuatan untuknya_.'

Kata-kata itu masih terngiang ditelinga Sungmin yang saat ini berdiri di antara _member_ Super Junior lainnya. Tak seorangpun tahu bahwa saat itu ia menangis. Takut jika saatnya ia kehilangan Cho Kyuhyun. Dan tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi ketika ia mendengar bahwa harapan hidup pemuda itu hanya sekian persen.

:::...:::...:::

Lima hari berlalu, namun Cho Kyuhyun tak kunjung sadar. Ia masih dirawat diruang ICU. Matanya masih mengatup rapat. Bernapas dengan dibantu alat medis. Dan beberapa selang lain yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Alat medis itulah yang membantunya agar tetap bisa bertahan.

Hari ini terlihat Kim Heechul tengah duduk disekitar ranjang Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang adalah bagian untuknya untuk menjaga pemuda jangkung itu setelah Hyukjae berjaga saat siang hari.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Namun _namja_ eksentrik itu masih saja bergulat dengan ponselnya— berselancar di dunia maya. Namun beberapa saat kemudian rasa kantuk membuatnya memilih untuk beristirahat saja. Jujur, ia sudah terlalu lelah dengan kegiatan padatnya hari ini di dunia keartisan.

Dan akhirnya ia mulai terlelap disisi ranjang itu.

Selang beberapa belas menit kemudian seseorang terlihat memasuki ruangan itu. Kemudian menutup pintu perlahan.

"Sudah tidur..."

Ia melangkah perlahan mendekati ranjang itu. Menatap dalam sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah disana. Dan sesekali mengulurkan tangannya mengusap lembut surai kelam milik _namja_ jangkung yang dicintainya.

'_Aku tak menyangka hal ini akan menimpamu. Dan ketika aku mengetahuinya, kau sudah tertidur lelap. Mungkin kau butuh istirahat dari semua hal yang membuatmu lelah, Cho. Mungkin Tuhan memberimu waktu untuk sedikit beristirahat. Cepatlah sembuh dan kembali lagi pada orang-orang yang menunggumu. Kau tahu? aku sangat terpukul ketika mendengar pernyataan bahwa harapan hidupmu hanya sekian persen. Dan ketika dokter itu bilang kau tak akan bisa bernyanyi lagi jika kau masih bisa bertahan, mendengarnya saja seperti memberi sebuah pukulan keras bagiku. Karena aku tahu, itulah impianmu._'batin Sungmin_._

:::...:::...:::

_Sungmin POV_

Butuh waktu lama baginya untuk kembali pulih. Dan itu membuatku semakin sedih. Bukan hanya sekedar kesedihan yang meliputi diriku. Kekhawatiran dan rasa takut akan kehilngannya selalu saja menghantui diriku.

Aku memohon pada Tuhan agar jangan mengambilnya secepat itu. Aku baru saja mengenal siapa Cho Kyuhyun dan untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya. Dan ketika itu, aku berpikir bahwa Tuhan membuat suatu kesalahan karena telah mempertemukanku dengannya.

Yah, seharusnya ini tidak terjadi. Namun semuanya sudah terlambat... dan ketika rasa itu tumbuh, dia dan bahkan aku sendiripun tak dapat menghentikannya. Bukan! Aku tak menginginkan hal terlarang itu terjadi! Hanya saja aku tak dapat menghentikannya. Dan ketika semuanya sudah terjadi terlalu jauh, ini semakin sulit untuk dihentikan.

Dan kembali aku berpikir jika Tuhan kembali membuat suatu kesalahan jika ia ingin memisahkan aku dan Kyuhyun dengan cara seperti ini. Ini tak akan berhasil! Rasa itu tak akan hilang, dan aku akan tetap mencintainya.

Tapi orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Tuhan tak pernah salah dengan segala rencananya.

Dan ketika aku menyadari jika kasih yang aku punya untuk Kyuhyun itu terlalu jauh dan salah, maka aku memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Karena pertemuan kami dan segala yang terjadi diantara kami itu berasal dari kesalahan Tuhan. Mungkin...

Dan saat ini aku hanya menginginkan Cho Kyuhyun kembali. Tapi bukan berasal dari kesalahan Tuhan...

:::...:::...:::

_Normal_ _POV_

_13 Juli 2007_

"Bukankah hidup itu sangat indah jika kau menjalaninya dari sebuah kesalahan?"

Lengan kokoh itu kini mulai memeluk erat tubuh lain dihadapannya. Hidung sempurnannya menghirup aroma sang kekasih dengan nyaman. Matanya mengatup menikmati seberapa damainya kebersamaan mereka.

"Dan semuanya tidak akan kembali menjadi benar jika kau sudah terlalu jauh menikmati kesalahan itu." Jawab sang kekasih.

Keduanya tengah menikmati indahnya malam dengan bintang yang bertaburan dan bermandikan cahaya bulan. Duduk di balkon dengan salah satu memangku tubuh lainnya dengan nyaman.

Yah, sebuah keajaiban datang. Prediksi seorang manusia tak bisa diyakini begitu saja. Ketika ia mengira-ngira hidup seseorang tak akan bertahan lama atau seseorang mungkin hidup cacat karena sebuah kecelakaan besar, maka pada akhirnya perkiraannya tak bisa dibenarkan—ketika waktu menjawab semuanya.

Pada tanggal 5 Juli 2007, Cho Kyuhyun diperbolehkan keluar dari rumah sakit setelah menjalani perawatan selama 78 hari.

Tak ada yang mustahil...

" Aku mengantuk, bisakah kau menyanyikan _lullaby_ untukku, Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Jika kau bisa memberikan cintamu seutuhnya padaku, kenapa tidak?"

"Kau tak merasakan seberapa besar cinta yang kuberikan padamu setiap harinya?"

"Baiklah, aku akan melakukan apa yang kau pinta. Janji kau akan mencintaiku sampai akhir?" Kyuhyun memencet gemas hidung bangir _namja_ kelinci itu dan pada akhirnya ia akan melakukan apa yang kelinci itu pinta. Karena sejatinya ia sangat mencintai pemuda manis itu.

"Huh... sampai akhir katamu? Kau tahu cinta kita tidak akan berakhir bahagia."

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Kau akan bahagia jika bersamaku sampai akhir."

"Tentu saja cinta kita tidak akan berakhir bahagia, karena cinta kita tidak akan pernah berakhir, _Gaem_." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya.

"_Gaem_?"

"Yup! _GaemGyu_... kau adalah sebuah keajaiban, Kyu."

"Tentu saja..."

.

.

Siapapun tak akan memilih jalan hidup yang sesulit ini jika kau mempunyai pilihan yang lebih baik. Tapi banyak orang mengatakan ketika kau sudah menjalaninya, sesulit apapun itu kau masih bisa bertahan jika orang yang kau cintai selalu ada disampingmu.

.

.

.

FIN

_**NB : Fanfic ini sudah pernah saya publish di salah satu grup di facebook.**_


End file.
